


I'll go for it

by Void_Abyss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crying, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Photography, Sexy Times, Sketches, Smut, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Abyss/pseuds/Void_Abyss
Summary: Dave is crushing on Dirk but doesn't realize cause he's pulling a john saying 'im not a homosexual' when he is. So Dirk trys to help and sets him up with Cronus in a away. How will this end. The.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Dave Strider, Cronus Ampora/Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 8





	1. Ready, Set, Gay!?

Black Nike's hit against the track as toned muscle moves under the skin while running, in an old tighter black shirt stretching with his body as his muscled arms moves at his side as his chest rose and fell. He wasn't out of breath just how it does while one runs. Dave envies this, how perfect his brother looks no matter what. Whether its concentration painting his face while he worked with robotics or draw, or simply running the track like they always had to. Dave shook his head realizing it sounded creepy even if just in his head, and how he was staring. He wasn't gay he simply admired his older brother. So it wasn't as creepy. Right?

"Hey Dave! Me and my friends got a bet you see." Some kid said running up beside him as Dave looked at him listening. "We know you only walk the track during gym, but we've heard that your pretty fast. I buy it but my friends theorize Dirk is faster. So we bet of course-" the dude was rambling so Dave cut him off.

"You want me to race my bro to humor your bet? Is that what your getting around to saying." Dave said adjusting his shade. The kid nodded. "Gotcha" he turned and looked at Dirk who was ahead "Ey yo! Dirk! This kid here thinks I'm faster but his buddies think you are. Wanna humor their bet that they made?"

Dirk stopped and looked at Dave as he walked up. "I mean sure why not, though we both know I'll lose if we're racing, I may have the more strength oriented muscles but we both know your strength is in speed. Basic facts."

"I know but eh what's a little ego boost for me" he shrugged and the two go up to the same spot in two different lanes on the track. Some stood behind them to the side with the intentions of seeing how this played out. "What ya say two laps around the first back here wins."

"I was thinking one but two is alright." He shrugged. Roxy, Dirks closest friend, stepped in front with a smile.

"You boys know how to race, no cheating this. First back blah blah blah you know how this works. Any way ready" Dirk smirked and stretched "set" Dave sighed just wanting to get on with it. "Go!~" Roxy shouted with a grin as Dirk and Dave ran past. Dave took the lead, he may not be the strongest with his leaner muscles but he was certainly the faster of the two. He kept up the lead, his strides long but they looked natural, his heel hitting and rolling to the forefront of his foot. His mind not thinking just focusing on the feeling and flow of it. Dirk fell behind a bit not long after the start, in the back of his mind he could hear the part of the class watching cheering on Dave, a few for him but not a ton. It wasn't long before he saw Dave cross the finish and bend over bracing himself on his knees with a smile that hardly ever graces Dave's face in public. He noticed the kid get handed at least 150$ from his buddies then push through the crowd congratulating Dave and hand him 75$ from it. Roxy walked up "hey you tried." Almost like she were comforting him.

"Oh I'm not mad or anything...happy for him. He's my little brother and he deserves appreciation for his skills." He said looking at Dave being celebrated.

"okay everyone that's a wrap, class go change and head on home." The coach announced. "Ey Dave can I ta-"

"Uhm no I'm not going to do track sorry, just not interested in it per say" Dave said catching his breath.

"Dang it...could've beat Sgrub high school this year if you wer-"

"Can't guilt me on to the team, just not a fan of doing it for sports. Sorry, see you Monday coach." He said walking into the building jogging up to Dirk. "Ridiculous, every coach is like 'join track' im not that fast just not slow."

"Dave. Your friends nicknamed you the flash in 1st grade" Dirk stated.

"So that wa-"

"You're still called the flash. We're in 11th grade. The nickname, that's the name of the fastest superhero alive, has stuck with you for 10 years."

"Point..but still." Dave said "I'm not-"

"Dave you're fast. Just accept it" Dirk stated in a voice that left no room for argument. "And why not jo-"

"If I joined I'll be popular for my speed, and if I wanted that I'd have joined freshman year. But I'd rather be known for my personality" Dirk nodded understanding. "And I get im kinda popular now for my personality but if I join it'll be just for my speed, ya feel?" He said as they changed back.

"I get you, but you don't wanna join if not to just see pretty boys in tiny shor-"

"Dirk...your the gay one not me" Dave said softly "I just don't understand...boys arent that great" he said with a shrug "I guess I don't see the thrill in girls either...maybe dating just ain't my thing..."

"Maybe you haven't met the right person...or you aren't interested in dating. Either way still ya brother. Still love ya" he said ruffling Dave's hair after they threw on their backpacks.

"Still, not gay..." He said glancing at Dirk.

"....Dave i've seen you stare at Cronus's ass like a teenage boys stares at boobs, you sound more unsure about it than anything. You've never been the one to know something if you haven't tried it. Hell you swore you hated photography till you did it."

"So what are you saying."

"Try it, go after a guy you think looks good. Trying dating or a fling. Don't gotta" Dirk says as they walk out to start walking home.

"I dunno...how would I even"

"Do a fling hell could call up cro for ya" Dirk said looking at him

"Screw it fine I'll try...cause stupid you having good points" Dirk nods texting Cronus.

"Says he's free Saturday"

"Wait you already asked, what?!?”

"Dude chill he doesn-"

"What did you say?!" He looked mildly scared.

"Told him you wanted to try gay sex and shit...He's chill, besides he's a nice guy he'll make sure ya have fun at least."

"I uh uhm...okay.." Dave sighed. But under his nervousness he'd never admit it but he was kinda excited.


	2. Nerves about teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes to Cronus for an education

Saturday rolls around and Dave is walking to cronus's place, kinda excited but nerve wrecked. He was fiddling with the sleeves and paced in front of the door and nervously knocked. The door swung open and Cronus Ampora gorgeous leather jacket and all, Dave stood there awkward in his broken record shirt and jeans. "H-hey" he stuttered. He never stutters now he's embarrassed.

"Kid don't worry bout being nervous, I got cha. 'Ere c'mon in" Cronus said picking up the vibes and stepped aside letting Dave in closing the door behind him. "'Ere let's head to my room first. Tell me what all have you ever done?"

"Uhm...you mean to myself?" Cronus nods "I've jerked off?"

"Ever fingered yourself?" Cronus said shrugging his jacket off, Dave could see the muscles and stared and had to stop himself from drooling. "I'll take your longing stare as a no then, baby, mind if I call ya that?"

"Oh uhm...no I don't....so what are we going to do?”

"I was thinking I start slow, I can have you come back if you enjoy this, i was thinking, introduce you to basic fingering possibly give you a blow and if you're up for it have you try giving one" Cronus said walking over and sitting beside Dave.

"A-alright" he said softly. "How do we beg-" he was silenced as Cronus leaned over kissing him softly cupping his cheek. Dave in that moment realized he was so gay. And leaned into it throwing his arms around Cronus's neck as he pulled back. "No don-"

"Shhh that was to get you quiet so you can listen, baby. Do me a favor, undress and get comfortable will you?"

"Uhm..." Cronus smiled at him. "Sorry im a but self-"

"Here I'm going to help you, going to keep it slow" he nodded and ran a hand through Dave's hair. Dave nodded and took a breath, as cronus lifted up Dave's shirt and threw it to the side. 

"you are gorgeous, you know that?" Dave shook his head "you are, mind if I took ya shades off please"

"But um...my eyes..."

"Are they sensitive?" Cronus said cupping his cheek rubbing it with his thumb. Dave shook his head. "I won't judge...I've seen Dirks eyes, I don't care if your eye color isn't normal...I adore those kind of eyes, so please?" Dave sighed and closed his eyes setting them to side on the nightstand. And looked at Cronus as ruby eyes gazed shyly up at. "See gorgeous..."

"Th-thanks" he blushed and got up undressing the rest and crawled back onto the bed in the center. "Uhmm...I have a question..got any more-" Cronus got Dave some more pillows and put them behind him. "Thanks..."

"Wanna be my lil pillow prince?"

"What does that Intel?" He asked curiously.

"You'd rather receive than give" he said softly with a smile. "And right now that's very okay, just get comfy" he said and rubbed down Dave's thighs spreading them. "Just relax, I'm going to make you feel good" he said kissing his inner them. "Let's start with the BJ instead, gonna make you feel amazing" he said kissing his tip gently. Dave straight up whimpered. "So sweet and new..." he leaned down sucking on the tip, Dave moaned loudly above him with a smile, he went down so fast. Dave smiled moaned and grabbed around cronus's gelled hair.

"Yes! Yes oh please yea that feel so so sooo good! Fuck I love that!" He Gasped softly, still moaning, feeling Cronus prod at his ass "cronus- hhh that feels- feels weird" he tensed up real quick. And Cronus pulled off and scooted up right beside Dave.

"Okay, how about we do this you scoot between my legs lean right up against my chest and close your eyes just focusing on your breathing" Dave scooted in where Cronus told him, he leaned back and jumped forward a bit. "Hey hey hey shhh it fine"

"But I felt-" he stammered out

"Yes you felt how aroused you make me. Baby you oh so hot and it's driving me wild~ but I suppose you could feel that against your back, now lean on back, and relax and it'll feel absolutely amazing I promise~” Dave nodded and let Cronus lean him back.

"K-keep..keep talking..please?"

"You got it, now how about I talk about other plans and they aren't sexual" Dave looked up at him confused. "I was thinking I take you out on a sweet date, a horror movie have it be all sweet let you cuddle up to me when you get scared. But you an icee and popcorn" while talking he had managed to get a finger inside and started slowly feeling around. "How this feel?~”

"Weird, but I like iii- ahhhhh! what was that!?" His moan was a borderline scream as Cronus found his prostate. 

"That your prostate, a bundle of nerves that make you feel amazing~" he said into his ear.

"Fuck more of that please, made my skin feel like there was electricity flowing through it.." He said softly but screamed after cause Cronus slid in a second pressing on it. That just overwhelmed Dave cause him to arch his back screaming Cronus's name cumming.

"So new to all of this, so sensitive ~" he murmured soft nothings into his ear while Dave came down from his orgasmic high.

"S-sorry" Dave stuttered out.

"Baby it's okay....wanna take a nap or try to give oral?" Dave nodded with a lazy smile.

"I wanna try.." He muttered.

"Kay on your knees on the floor it'll be easier and more controlled angle for you" Dave did as instructed, he felt his nerves in his temples. Cronus's palms came to rest on them when he scooted and sat on the edge with his legs on either side of Dave. "Just the basics nothing to wild just some basics. Don't have to say a word" Dave nodded to him. "Good, undo my pants. And just kinda get comfortable with the feeling of it in your hands when ready try and get your mouth and tongue involved" Dave nodded shaky hands reaching up to unbutton and unzip Cronus's jeans and pull them down and off of him. He looked at Cronus's cock standing at attention hard as hell, a bead of precum at the tip. "Hey baby don't gotta be scared won't hurt me, ere lemme do something may seem gross but it'll help" he gently took Dave's hand and held it up to his mouth carefully spitting into it then guided it to his cock. "There now try" Dave looked a bit weirded out but simply started stroking him like he would himself. A twist of the wrist that kind of thing. A little after he got used to it.

"So I just kinda...lick at it? And suck?" He asked looked up at Cronus who nodded softly with a sweet smile. Dave smiled leaning forward and kissed the tip, the taste exploding on his tongue as he licked his lips. And leaned forward again licking at the tip, the flavor made him want more. He tilted his head and sucked on the tip. Before he realized it a different flavor exploded on his tongue flying down his throat and he began to gag and cough "fuck.."

"Fuck I'm so sorry Dave, I was closer then I thought...I'm so sorry...are you okay?" Dave nodded coughing. "Here I'm gonna get you some water" he brushed Dave's hair out of his face. Dave nodded as he was set in the bed before Cronus ran off grabbing Dave a cup of water and came back handing it to Dave, who drank it slowly "good?" Dave nodded.

"Sorry I'm just...my mind...."

"Your mind is overwhelmed." He said and comforted him. Dave nodded and they cuddled up to each other. Once Dave had drifted off Cronus followed suit.


	3. Class is in session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is gay. Dirk made a bad decision.

Dave walks to school with Cronus that monday because he went on a date with Cronus the day after and spent the night with him just cuddling and being Happy. He was holding his hand blushing, he had- could he call it sex? He was taught sexual stuff?? Yea he supposed that worked. When he got there Cronus and him sat with Dirk and his other friends in front of the trophy case. "Hey Dirk" Dave said with a wave

"So?" Dirk asked raising an eyebrow. "Us whores want tea c'mon? You gay do you know I'm ya bro I'm curious? And honestly kurloz is just wondering cause meulin wants to know if she should add 'Davey baby ❤ Cronus' to the shipping journal" Dirk explained leaning forward curious.

"I'm gay..." Mumbled.

Cronus piped up with a smirk "so does this mean, me your ex boyfriend, is allowed to date your baby brother?" He asked looking at Dirk.

"Basically set you two up did I not?" The anime shaded boy laughed. Cronus shrugged and ruffled Dave's hair. When someone from behind grabbed Dave's hands starting to drag him off. 

"Roxy stop trying to kidnap my brother please and thank you."

"damn it, roxy, and we were so close to" Dave laughed and scooted over with roxy and sat on her lap. Kurloz gave him a weird look. "she's like a mom to me and I takes a affection how I's gets it" he explained and got dragged from Roxy's lap to Cronus's lap. "I feel like that happened just to prove how light I am. And now I feel mphff- mmmmm" he melted cause as he had begun to rant Cronus pressed his lips to Daves. A teacher walked over to tell them to stop and Cronus flipped her off.

Roxy giggled some "Davey baby has joined the slut side." Cronus pulled back from the kiss.

"Gurl he was made for the whore side, He's so sensitive its adorable- ey! Ow watch it" Dave had bit his shoulder with a pout.

"Crooooo your gonna embarrass me..." Dave mutter hiding his face in the greasers neck.

"Cro I could've told you he was sensitive." Roxy laughed with legs laying across Dirks lap.  
Dirk sighs "rolal don't embarrass him to much, In other news me and jake are together again!" They all groan. "c'mon we both made mis-"

"If you are about to say mistakes imma kick your ass dstri, English stomped your heart by using you for your dick and cheating on you with aranea! Also you two have been on and off for-"  
"A year and a half" Dave starts in on. "And it ends the same every time. Your heart crushed you sobbing over him and then him coming back to you cause he missed the sex. Im your brother don't do this again. Hell that John kid would be a better choice" he said looking at him concerned.

"I thin-"

"-k this time might be different! He's saying aranea is done and over with! He really loves me he promised!" Dave mimicked "he said the same thing last time. And the time before that. Bro your brilliant but your so desperate for someone to love you that you can't see the utter bull shit that is the shit that English let's fall out of his mouth!" Dave went off almost crying. "You are my amazing big brother and deserve better than his skank ass self! You deserve someone who is there for you! Someone who will laugh and smile with you! Not waltz in have you fuck them then leave you feeling like a rent a whore! Like trash! Cause every time he leaves that's how you feel you said it yourself!" He was not crying, tears falling from underneath his shades. "Dirk Ashlin Strider, please dont date jake English again....i can't take seeing your heart break again from his bull shit!" Dirk looked at him baffled, he'd never seen his little brother cry. Especially not in public.

"Dave-"

"Please Dirk I'm begging you it hurts seeing your heart break over and over and over from his utter bullshit..." He wiped his eyes trying to stop crying, but he was down seeing his brother get hurt. He was just done he couldn't bare it anymore. "Please" he wound up muttering please over and over again. Dirk scooted over and kissed his forehead like he had when they were little.

"Dave I'm sorry, I'll think about but maybe he-"

"N-n-no he didn't...he never does.." He said looking into Dirks shade. Dirk nodded looking down.

"I'll break up with him when I get a chance..alright?" Dave nodded and got out of Cronus's lap hugging onto Dirk.

The bell rang and Dave pulled away "g-gotta go." Dave said as Cronus stood up, Dave and him walking off together. They had the same class first period.

"Dave you-" Cronus went to asked but Dave waved his hand. "Dont wanna talk about it?" He got a nod. "I understand, im here for you if you need" he told him as they climbed the stairs together. Dave reached over and held Cronus's hand as his breathing evened. Cronus could read a strider like a book, simple affection when they're like this easily mean thank you. "Of course Dave, your welcome" Dave looked up at him confused that he understood that simple gesture. "Sweetie I dated your brother, I understand the basics." He laughed as they walked into class. Dave blushed as they walk in.

"Oh look turns out Mr. Popular is a fucking fag-"

"Shut it caliborn your just jealous of your sister is actually liked unlike your ugly ass and it manifests as you being dick to everyone." Caliborn was taken aback.

"The fuck you said bout me strider-"

"Also probably jealous that those of us in this school that are gay can get a date so that manifests as you being a homophobic little shit. So sit down. Shut up. And do your work like you actually give a shit about your grades. Kay? Kay. Good boy." He said as him and Cronus sat down next to each other and caliborn muttered about Dave being a bastard or something. Dave didn't care he couldn't hear the kid.

"Alright everyone, today we will be covering-" Dave stopped listening to Mr. Vantas who was teaching the class, psychology. In favor of pulling out his sketchbook to sketch out comic ideas and photoshoot poses for those who volunteer to be his models. He has one scheduled for tomorrow at 4:15 with Latula at the arcade, Thursday at 7:00 with kanaya on a park trail, and on Sunday at 5:00 in downtown (somehow its empty at 5:00 on sundays shhh don't question this its fanFICTION for a reason) with Damara. Cronus leans over watching him with a smile. He kinda liked the feeling of someone watching him draw sent a tingle up his spine that rested in his cheeks.

"Your really good at art ya know" Cronus commented looking at Daves art with smile.

"Thanks" Dave mumbled smiling softly and looked at Cronus, he then flipped the page to show a drawing he did of Cronus at one point. "I once got bored and drew you" he said looking at him with a smirk. Cronus smiled at him and looked at it. And that's how the rest of the class went, when it ended Dave and Cronus went their separate ways after Cronus gave Dave a kiss on the cheek.

Dave walked into his next period where he had to sit with Jake. "Strider what the actual fuck?! You told your brother to break up with me? He doesn't break up with me! I break up with him, but you just had to be a god damn cry baby and get him to dump me you fucking pussy" he yelled at Dave. Who just shrugged and just sat down.

"English save me the headache and stop flapping the pink skin on ya face you call a mouth. It's kinda annoying" Dave said with a sigh pulling out his notebook. Jake glared at him.  
"You'll regret breaking me and Dirk up, baby boy" Jake spat at him.

"Sorry only my boyfriend gets to call me that so again if you don't mind. Shut it." Dave said running a hand through his hair.


	4. A look at the Past, A Breakdown, And a bottle of Hair Dye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk has a breakdown, dyes his hair blah blah blah.

Dirk sat in his coding class tired and bored. He hates the class, loves coding. But hates the class, the teacher forces him to use a certain coding. So once when he was doing a project he used his own coding language that he spent nights on put his heart and soul into, when he made hal, his teacher a) didn't believe he did it and it was Dave or a friend of his answering and not the AI answering questions b) failed him for using a code that she hadn't seen and c) made him do things an exact way or he was failed. He was pissed, he tried to transfer out but the school said it was him who was in the wrong. Not the dumb teacher who cant handle or fathom the idea of someone not doing everything she says, some who doesnt worship the ground upon which she walks, someone who knows more than she does. It infuriated Dirk to no end. He's strifed Dave for hours once he had so much anger. He banged the kid up pretty bad and had to help patch him up, he had apologized so much, and Dave was blushing the whole time and he wasn't going to lie that confused him.

Though Jake told him stop complaining whenever he vented to him, this lead him to just vent to Dave more often than not and he was alright with that. The more he thought back the more he realized how shitty Jake was to him. Lead to him seeing all the evidence that Jake was toxic to have around. He only came over when he was horny, he never listened, didnt ever really take no for an answer. Hell his first time with him was only mildly consensual. His first time with Cronus though he was excited, he really wanted that he had loved the man, they stayed great friends when they broke up so they're fine. It was Cronus who broached the topic, they were 15 halfway to 16. They were happy and had been dating since they had turned 14, so a little more than a year and a half. Cronus had come up to Dirk and asked after saying, "Dirk we've been dating for a year and a half, and i love you so much..." he rambled on about how he loved Dirk how it'd be fun and they feel good, but Dirk didn't need the ramble he wanted to, he wanted to be as close to Cronus as he could be. sadly when they turned 16 they had been growing apart bit by bit but were still great friends so they made the mutual decision to seperate but still hang out together. It was nice. Now Cronus is with his baby brother, he set them up together were cute together. It comforted Dirk to know Cronus would never hurt Dave on purpose. He reached up and felt his cheek. He was crying? When did he start doing that? Why was he crying? 

He looked around and stood up walking out of the class. And leaned against the wall and texted Dave that he was heading home. 

He sent and walked out after somehow managing to sign out of school. He began to walk home and wiped his eyes, he was still crying. Maybe that’s why he was let out. It was only the first period. He walked inside his apartment with a small sigh. Dave and his Bro was out at work. He set his stuff on his floor and sat on the floor, he completely broke down putting his shades on the nightstand. “...i messed up, i messed up big time...i still love Cronus...and i set him up with my little brother…and instead I had gone out with an asshole after him...what have i done...im an idiot who can’t do anything” He choked out. “I'M AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT” He snapped and chucked his Converses at the wall. “Shush im okay im okay the wall is okay im okay just- hmm” He got the same idea that every teen has in the middle of a mental breakdown. “I wonder how i’d look with with pastel blue streaks- i have money...fuck it lets do it.” 

[[Authors note- yes, yes i did just call you guys out. You’re welcome.]]

About three and a half hours later Dirk stood in the bathroom, Blue streaks littering his ginger locks. “It actually looks pretty good” He said looking at himself. “Lets hope I don't get my ass kicked by bro for this...to late now damage is done. And i like it” He did finger guns at himself. “See im fine, i still have control...i’m still okay.” He walked out and sat on the couch and began to watch TV. A little while later Dave barged in.

“ARE YOU OKAY WHAT HAPPENED WHY YO- you dyed your hair?”

“Mental break down it's fine now I promise...though i did dented my wall-” Dave looked at him like he's a nutjob “i got mad at myself…didn’t think converses could dent a wall” He said mumbled that last bit. 

“Well if you say you’re fine, do you want pizza? Oh oh oh wanna order in waffle house?” Dirk looked at Dave and smiled at him with a smile. 

“Yea totally” He smiled at him and got up to grab his phone. “I'll put in the order,” he said with a small shrug. “You want your usual?” Dave looked over and nodded, he turned on Doctor Who for him and Dirk to watch. Dirk walked over and leaned on him as they waited for food to arrive.


End file.
